


oh my!

by beargyu_u



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Announcements, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Other TOMORROW X TOGETHER Members, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, One Shot, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Secret Admirer, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargyu_u/pseuds/beargyu_u
Summary: soobin announced a sleepover his new pad and of course all four of them have to come. but beomgyu is hesitating as he starts to realise his real feelings towards their one friend, taehyun. he thinks that he can't enjoy it but turns out the other way around.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 44





	oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> lower caps intended.   
> i just got back from writing one shot again.  
> apologies for errors.

“surprise!” yeonjun smiled widely as he held two bags of alcoholic drink right infront of soobin's face.

“w-woah?! choi yeonjun, you're the best!” the latter was locked in yeonjun's both arms as he giggled.

“i know right, baby.” yeonjun pecked his lover's lips.

“yah! choi yeonjun!” soobin, after being frozen for a second, hit the elder slightly on his chest. “what if they see us?” his lips were puckered up, looking at yeonjun worriedly.

“that's why we're gonna tell them tonight. are you afraid that they might not accept us?” yeonjun cupped his boyfriend's chin. “come on, we've been all together since toddlers. and they are good. i'm sure they will understand us.” he gave the latter an assuring smile and a peck on his forehead before they proceed to the living room of soobin's new unit.

—

when it's time for dinner, beomgyu sat in the middle of soobin and yeonjun— which is new to them but they just shrugged it off. usually, he will sit next to taehyun but now that he already caught feelings towards the mentioned one, he finds it hard even to see him near. 

“a'ight, beom, hyun, pick a movie for later! i'll help soo with the dishes. ning, prepare the snacks.” yeonjun told the two after their meal. taehyun, as usual, he knows the drill so he's now on his way to get his laptop but beomgyu..

“what?! no!” he protested.

“e-eh?” the three said in almost chorus. even taehyun, who's now sitting at the couch, looked back at the kitchen. 

“i-i mean.. i wanna help soobin hyung instead cause i haven't check any new movies yet.” he tried to convince the three pairs of eye watching him carefully, as if waiting for him to have any mistake.

“oh. oh. okay! come on, beommie. help me through these. and junnie hyung..” he threw a meaningful gaze to his lover. “help taehyun too, hm? hm?” he said, emphasizing the last words.

yeonjun got the hint and nodded immediately. “yes, sir!” he jokingly responded before he marched through the living area.

—

“so.. what is it about again, kang taehyun?” yeonjun began after they moved inside soobin's bedroom.

“what do you mean 'what is it about again?' , choi yeonjun?” the younger retorted, not removing his eyes from his notebook.

“psh. come on, tell me now taehyun. me and your soobin hyung are trying to help you out.” yeonjun sat on the bed, heaving a sigh.

“i don't know, really! you should ask beom. he's the one who's avoiding me all of a sudden.” taehyun is still on his business, not minding the other one.

“did you caught feelings for him?” the elder directly asked.

“what the actual fuck?!” taehyun, finally, looked at yeonjun with widened eyes, his face flushed and so his ears. “w-why would i?”

“oh—kay. i knew. you aren't.” yeonjun stood up while smiling foolishly. “take your time, taehyun. i'm just gonna go to the toilet.” he patted the latter's shoulder before leaving him. 

“shit! that was close.” taehyun, panting, touched his chest and face. “damn you, taehyun. stop it before anything bad happen.”

—

“uh, guys.” soobin cleared his throat and went infront. “actually, i planned this nightover because i have something to tell you.” 

“what is it, soobin hyung?” heuningkai asked, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl he is holding.

“i know you guys are the first ones to know about it so— yah, ning! the movie isn't even starting, stop eating that!” heuningkai just chuckled.

“okay. but before of it, i also want to clarify some things tonight between taehyun and beomgyu.” soobin looked at the two— taehyun, being the stubborn brat he is, looked away while beomgyu, he bit his lower lip, containing his tears from escaping out of his eyes. “beommie?” soobin's soft call made beomgyu felt harder to speak. 

“hey, kang.” yeonjun whispered to the guy next to him.

“a-ahm..” beomgyu's voice cracked up. “i am.. i.. like.. i am.. with..”

“i love you, beomgyu hyung.” and there, taehyun cut off his words.

“e-eh?” beomgyu was dumbfounded.

“i adore you since junior. and the fondness grew more until i found myself loving you more than i suppose to do. sounds crazy, right, but this beat of a heart isn't just any beat. it shouts your name.. and everything about you.”

beomgyu became speechless because of the younger's sudden confession.

he likes him that long? 

why? how come?

is this real? or another beautiful dream of mine?

“hey, stupid, why don't you answer?” 

beomgyu came back to his senses when taehyun flicked his forehead. “eh?”

“damn, this stupid ass mother fu—” soobin covered heuningkai's mouth before he finish his sentence.

“i said, would you go out with me?” taehyun repeated.

“y-y-yes! of course! yes, taehyun!” beomgyu can't hold it anymore, he bursted in tears. 

“hey, why are you—” the younger was pulled by beomgyu for a hug. he burried his face on it's hard chest as he bawled.

taehyun was left with no choice but to caressed his hyung's back. “shush now, beomgyu-yah. tch. why did i fell for such a cry baby?” 

and the others went on laughing.

—

“oh— hey guys. don't you wanna know what my announcement is?” soobin suddenly asked while the movie is already starting.

“hm..” they responded, obviously not paying attention for him.

“so yeah, guys. i'm gonna tell you that me and yeonjun..” he grabbed yeonjun's hand that was about to get some popcorn. “what the fuck, babe?” 

“yes! we're dating!” he eagerly told them but still, all of them are on the television screen.

“hey. why you guys like that— ah! choi yeonjukfksebfkawbc!” yeonjun cut his lover's whining by stuffing some bread on his mouth. 

“they already knew it, baby.” yeonjun encircled his arms around soobin's waist and leaned into his neck, inhaling his scent like some sort of illegal drug.

“y-yah baby..” soobin replied, giggling. “how did you know?”

“hey guys. you knew about us even before we start dating, right?” this time, it was yeonjun who asked, after pausing the movie.

“uh huh.” taehyun, who can't stop playing with beomgyu's fingers while he's locking the elder between his arms, answered.

“of course. i thought soobin hyung will say something new earlier but then i realized it's just about the two of you..” heuningkai responded, chuckling.

“and you too, beom?”

“yes! but i noticed it late. uh, few weeks ago. hehe.” beomgyu said and hugged taehyun tightly.

“see baby?” yeonjun smirked at his lover. “now, can we enjoy the rest of the night, baby?” 

“hm.. okay!” soobin clung into yeonjun's arm.

“you know guys, i am enjoying the fact that we are all together again and having some quality time but.. not the fact that you are cuddling with your boyfriends in this cold night while me— agh. why are you doing this to me?” heuningkai pouted when he saw his friends on his both sides.

the four of them shared laughter as they hug the youngest.


End file.
